


Ooh, Baby Baby

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kid Fic, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways, but a warm moment at home is a warm moment at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your chocolate, Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry! Thank you to my beta for handholding, the summary, and making the story better.

An old Alderaanian lullaby filled the bedroom. Ben settled, finally, his brown eyes fluttering closed, and Leia let her humming drift to a natural end. He’d had the dream again, something dark following him, inside his closet, and no matter how often she or Han or Luke or even Chewie showed him nothing was there, Ben insisted he was being watched.

Leia straightened from her five year old son’s bed and stretched, feeling her spine pop. She held in a frown, just in case Ben woke again. He had the dream often, not every night, or every other night, but frequently. Too frequently. And Luke said he was strong in the Force.

 _Was_ something following her son? She would have to sit down with Luke soon, and have a serious talk with her twin. If Ben was somehow being stalked by something from the Dark Side, they would have to take care of it.

But for now, Ben was asleep again, so Leia could sleep too.

She dimmed Ben’s light, but didn’t shut it off- they’d learned the hard way that it was next to impossible to comfort Ben if he woke from the dream in pitch darkness. Leia brushed one last kiss over her son’s brow and left his room, gratefully walking back up the hall to the room she and Han shared.

Han had been busy while she comforted Ben: Luke was there, curled on his side with Han resting behind him. His belly swelled large into the place Leia normally slept, and she raised her eyebrows at Han.

Han gave her his innocent grin, and rubbed his hand over the ungainly bulge of Luke’s stomach. Leia gingerly sat down beside him, not wanting to wake him back up. There were dark hollows under Luke’s eyes, and he frowned in his sleep.

“I just got him down,” Han said, in an exaggerated whisper, and Leia rolled her eyes. She pressed her lips to Luke’s cheekbone, then to his forehead, and his face smoothed, as though he sensed her presence and was soothed. There was just room enough for her to lie next to Luke, the weight of his belly pressing into her back.

The baby kicked, catching her in the kidney, and Leia bit her lip, giving Han a glare over her shoulder. “I still can’t believe you had to get Luke pregnant, too.”

“And I still say I had no idea the Force worked that way!” Han shot back, hotly. He rubbed at the base of Luke’s spine, where Leia had ached all during the long months she carried Ben. Luke moaned in his sleep and shifted out of his fetal curl, giving her more room. 

Leia rolled over onto her side and rubbed Luke’s belly, humming Ben’s lullaby to what Luke assured her was his daughter, her niece to be. “Shh, darling,” she said, trying to reach out with the Force like Luke had been training her. When she had time, or he did, which was very seldom. “Let your daddy sleep, he needs it.”

For a moment Leia could have sworn she felt a touch in her mind, then Luke relaxed further. Leia turned so her back was against Luke’s stomach again, and felt no further movement from the baby.

“Soon,” Han said, and he sounded so delighted Leia couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, you know,” he continued, and the hand on her head let Leia know he meant her.

“I know,” she said, not turning to look at him, Luke’s steady breathing on her neck making her eyelids feel like they weighed a ton. “And you love him. And I love him. There’s a lot of love.”

“And hopefully babies,” Han said gleefully. Leia closed her eyes. “My very own gorgeous twins and their beautiful children. _Our_ beautiful children.”

Leia pulled herself back from the brink of sleep long enough lift her head to give Han a grin. “Luke and I decided that you have to carry the next one,” she told him, and his outraged squawk followed her into her dreams.


End file.
